Forever and always - Oneshot
by ChoiMizu
Summary: After Klaus left Mystic Falls forever, the relationship between Caroline and Tyler worked again. After their marriage, Caroline had the same dream about Klaus again and again - was that a sign? Did she really get over him?


_He was your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_

I woke up and looked around me. No Klaus. I sighed. Every night I had the same dream about him and he wouldn't let me go. Every night I had to see his face, even if I lay next to Tyler - like now. I looked at him. He still slept, so I didn't wake him up. I never did. And even if he would wake up, he wouldn't care about the reason I'm awake. Okay, I had to say, I would never tell him the reason - it would hurt him too much. Or he would want to go after Klaus again and kill him. Silently I shook my head and lay my hands on my head. It hurts again, like every time after this dream. It's like a punishment for being with Tyler, not being with Klaus.

I stood up and went to the window. I couldn't sleep again, even if I wanted to. It's enough to have this dream once a night, but twice? No, my feelings were irritated enough with once a night.

_Come to me, Caroline._

I startled around. That was his voice. Definitely. Am I still dreaming?

"K-Klaus?", I whispered. The only sound I heard was my own breathing, nothing else. No answer. How could I think he was here? He was in new Orleans and would stay there - with Hayley and their child. I felt a cold shiver on my back at this thought. Yeah, he decided to be with Hayley, not to stay here. Of course it was selfish from me to think he would stay in Mystic Falls, if I dump him again and again. I ripped his heart out with my answers. But he broke mine, when he came back to me for a few minutes and promised me to never come back again. I still knew what I felt after our time in the woods. After that, I was sure that he was the one but exactly then he left me here. He just kept his promise. I sighed, went in the bathroom and looked at me in the mirror. I slapped my cheeks.

_Love, don't do that._

"Go away!", I whispered. "Please, just let me be." I didn't want to hear his voice, I don't want to think about him. It just hurts too much. I felt the tears coming up and swallowed hard.

A knocking. This must be Tyler.

"Yes?", I said, tried to sound conscious.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Tyler. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm not okay.

"Yes", I said, went to the door and opened it. I smiled at him. "Good morning, Tyler."

He also smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Like every day, I kissed him back and let him into the bathroom. Meanwhile I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for us - like every day. I sighed and forbidded myself the thoughts about Klaus. Like every day. I looked at my wedding ring on the right hand. _It was the right decision._ I always said that to myself, just to convince myself. Every day was the same, but I knew, it wouldn't be forever. Tyler was human and will die someday. I won't. But until then, It has to be the same every day.

"Hayley died yesterday", Tyler said to me one day. Our wedding was thirty years ago and he looks older and older with every day. I'm still like a young teenager and we can't go out together without being doomed.

"What?", I looked up from the newspaper. "Why?"

"She had cancer, but she never told Klaus or the others about it. The doctors told Klaus after her death."

"You spoke with Klaus?", I asked and felt how my heartbeat went up and down. If he spoke with him, did he said something about me? Did he want to see or speak with me?

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, and he wasn't the asshole I knew." He chuckled. "I think, Hayley was a good person for him. And their child is already mature - can you believe that?" I shaked my head, but what I really meant was yes. Yes, I can believe that, because I thought about him every day. The dream still appears every night and I still hear these little words, he said at my graduation.

"Will you come with me to the funeral? It's tomorrow", Tyler asked me. I fluttered.

"Yeah, of course", I answered. "Will Klaus also be there?", I asked. I tried to not sound happy about it.

"Yes, he will", he answered, "but he won't do anything to you. You don't have to be afraid, I don't think he will hurt someone on the funeral of his wife", he promised me. No, he won't hurt me physically, I was sure. But he will destroy me inwardly. And he will destroy the last spark of love to Tyler. Did I really want that? Did I wanted to see the guy, who followed me through my whole life even if he wasn't here? I looked at my husband, see him smiling. How hard was it for him to go to this funeral? His best friend, he didn't saw for years, died in the arms of the guy, he hated the most.

"Tyler?", I began, "how are you?" He shrugged with his shoulders and looked at me. I saw the pain in his eyes. He did care about Hayley really much. She saved his life back then more than once and he always loved her also a little bit.

"I'm okay", he said, stood up and went outside. "I will buy some things for the trip. See you later." He left me alone with my thoughts about Klaus.

Tomorrow, I will see him again. Tomorrow, I will see him again. What should I wear? What should I say when I see him? Should I talk with him about the dream, I had every night? I sighed. No, I can't do that. What if he really loved Hayley the last years and he completely forgot about me? The dreams were no signs, that he wanted me back? What if it was a punishment, just a punishment without other thoughts? I didn't know what to think about this whole situation. I'm distracted and I have that feeling, tomorrow will be the first day in the last thirty years, which wasn't the same.

"Are you ready?", Tyler asked me, when he opened the car door. We arrived at the church in New Orleans, where the funeral was. I swallowed hard, looked at the mirror and nodded. I wasn't ready.

"Yeah, we can go", I said and took his hand to go out. With every step I did into the direction I suspected Klaus my heart pounded harder and harder. I couldn't feel my legs and I was afraid of going in there. I can't do this. I was about to turn around, when I heard a voice.  
"Hello Caroline." Klaus. There was no other guy in this whole world with this voice. I felt the tears coming up and turned myself to him. He looked perfect and he looked at me like I was a fairytale.  
"Klaus", I whispered. I couldn't do anything about it, I had to let go Tylers hand. It just didn't feel right to hold hands with him while I looked at Klaus. My big love. Tyler cleared this throat.

"Hi Klaus. I'm so sorry about Hayley", he said. Klaus nodded, but still looked at me. I didn't know what to say. Was I really sorry about Hayley's death?

"We should go in", I heard myself saying. I couldn't stand the look of Klaus, it was too distracting for me. Klaus nodded and gave the way free for us. He looked at me.

_Don't go with him._ I widened my eyes. He smirked, when he was sure that Tyler didn't look at him at that moment.

"You..", I whispered. It was him. The whole time, he was with me. I looked angry at him. He owed me an explanation. I turned around and went into the church with Tyler. I felt his view on my back and I had to smile. Klaus didn't forget me like I never forgot him.

"That day was the day I really loved my immortality. I knew that I just had to wait to get him back without hurting someone. When he waited for me so long, than he will wait until now too, right?" I asked Elena, "please tell me, he also waited for me." I was a little bit hysterical, I have to confess. Tylers death was now months ago, but I just didn't dare to contact Klaus. Even if I was sure, he didn't forget me because of that dream, I didn't know what to say. We didn't talk with each other for nearly 80 years, would it be like before?

"Yes, I think so, Caroline", Elena said and looked at Damon, "you know, he also waited for me a long time." I had to smile. Well, they also were a couple when they were young, but then Elena married another man. After he died, Damon came back to her and recaptured her heart. They really loved each other. I sighed. They were so happy with each other, I'm envious.

"Tyler was a good guy", Damon said, "but I think you belong to Klaus. And I think he seems it that way too."

I looked at him and nodded. "I have to contact him. He probably doesn't know about Tylers death."

I stood up and went outside. In my canthus I saw Elena and Damon kissing each other. Yes, they belonged to each other.

I walked up and down and looked at my phone. What should I say if I call him? Did he even have the same number like eighty years ago? Probably not. Did he live in the same city? Where was he? How could I see him?

I leaned on a tree and closed my eyes. I really wanted to see him, tell him, what a jerk I was back then.

"Hello Love." I opened my eyes. No, that can't be, he didn't know where I live. I didn't see him, but that was definitely his voice. He has to be here. I made a few steps ahead and looked around me. Nothing.

"Behind you." His voice. Again. Slowly I turned around, afraid of the feelings I was expecting. And then I saw him. I saw his smile, his bright eyes and the way he stood there. It's him. My heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Klaus...", I said, while I bridged over the distance between us, "it's really you." I had to smile, I just couldn't do something else. I missed him so much.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry about Tyler", he said, but I fell in his arms and just pressed my face on his chest.

"I'm not", she answered and looked in his eyes. "I missed you", I said and touched his face with my fingers. I would never let him go again.

"Is it time for me to be your last love?", he whispered and swiped away a wisp of my hair. I smirked.

"It was always time for you to be my love", I answered and kissed him with all the love I never gave to someone else - because he was the right guy for me. Forever and always.


End file.
